See You Again
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Jason Grace met Percy Jackson on the subway. Both seem intrigued by each other, but since they may never see each other again, they realize that some moments need to be a memory not forgotten.


**A/N** : Quick clarification for those of you who don't know: a subway is like a metro or train.

Also, this is dedicated to HashtagMC, who is an amazing writer on FanFiction. If you haven't already, go check his stories out.

\- 25/05/2016

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The title is taken from the song by Charlie Puth. The song is amazing, but it's not that much in general with the story.

* * *

 **.: See You Again :.**

 **(Previously titled 'Some Type of Love')**

Dedicated to HashtagMC

* * *

Remember me when I am gone away,

Gone far away into the silent land;

When you can no more hold me by the hand,

Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.

. . .

Remember me when no more day by day

You tell me of our future that you plann'd:

Only remember me; you understand

It will be late to counsel then or pray.

. . .

Yet if you should forget me for a while

And afterwards remember, do not grieve:

For if the darkness and corruption leave

A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,

Better by far you should forget and smile

Than that you should remember and be sad.

~ Christina Rossetti

* * *

 _New York, Subway, 1:37 PM_

 **Jason didn't know** what made him choose the subway. In fact, he didn't really like going on the trains. It was always a noisy and unpleasant ride, with grumpy or impatient people.

But right now, he needed to gather his thoughts. There was no contemplation about where his exact destination was, but at least he could pass time. He ignored sitting in one of the seats, and instead stood, figuring that he should be on his feet when escaping.

The subway was around for several years, and it showed. The seats were torn, some obscene words written on the material, and the ground filthy with grime and garbage (mainly wrappers, plastic bottles, and even a small doll that a child had forgotten), but the passengers didn't care nor complained. After all, moving didn't have to be comfy, as long as that meant getting to their destination.

It wasn't until the next group of people went on that Jason spotted a boy, around his age: fourteen, maybe fifteen. He had black hair, and looked normal with jeans and a plain green t-shirt, but was sporting sunglasses.

Jason thought that this was maybe a fashion statement or something, because there was no sun out. But then again, people wore shorts in the winter, and boots in July.

"Hey," he found himself saying, which surprised him, because he was not at all talkative with strangers. "I'm Jason."

The boy glanced around, finally facing in Jason's direction. "I'm Percy," he returned. "Where are you heading?"

"Somewhere." Jason noticed Percy with a suitcase. "Are you leaving out of town?"

"Nah, my stop is coming. I just got back from my father's house. My parents are divorced, but I still get to see both of them."

"Man, that must be hard."

"Well, that's life."

The bus came to an abrupt stop, and Percy smiled. "Well, bye, Jason."

And then he went off into the throng of people.

Jason stared after him, feeling confused. It was weird to already feel something toward a complete stranger, but already he was fond of Percy. Hesitating, he stepped off, too, searching furtively for the brunet. Unfortunately, there was a swarm of people.

Dim lights flickered overhead, making it harder to see clearly, and the floor gleamed white and clean; unlike the metro itself.

Helplessly, Jason looked around, shouting, "Percy? Percy!"

Some people looked over at him strangely, but it wasn't weird to call out a person's name, was it?

Finally, he saw the familiar green t-shirt. "Hey!" he called out. "It's Jason."

Percy stopped, and without turning around, commented, "Hello again."

"Hi. Um -" the blond waved awkwardly. He didn't' know what to say. What he was doing was weird, but it felt like an impulse. He walked in front of Percy. "Do you, um, want me to help carry your stuff?"

"All I have is this suitcase."

"Right." _God, am I really this stupid?_ "Sorry for interrupting your life. It was really horrible of me." _Really? Who says that?_ _Stop talking - Now!_

Percy shrugged, oblivious to the blonde's silent agonizing. "Honestly, at first I thought you were trying to mug me since you followed me out. It happened once."

"I'm not going to mug you."

The brunet's lips slowly curved into a smile. "I know. That's why I didn't yell. It's weird, but I trust you. I mean, nobody talks to strangers unless they want something."

"You looked interesting," Jason blurted out. "And since you shared about your parents being divorced, I guess I was just curious about you."

"Well, let's start over, no mistakes. My name is Perseus Jackson, and my parents are divorced."

"My name is Jason Grace. I went on the subway to get away from my mom. She drinks a lot, and my sister, Thalia, and I are careful around her during the daytime."

"Hmmm, that wasn't so hard," Percy said softly, as if thinking out loud a thought. "Well, Jason, see you again sometime?"

"Maybe." Jason bit his lip. "But I don't think I'll ever see you again." If he got home, his mom would be mad . . . again. However, there was a good chance that his mom was sleeping. She could not cope with the fact that their dad left them, and resorted to drinking.

 _You can't conceal all the marks and bruises_ , Thalia had told him. It was probably in general to the abuse, but maybe it was a bit like life. You could see what people endured if you looked at them carefully. You could tell if a person hurt, because even though they said they're fine, their eyes tell a different story.

"Well, I guess that may be true." Percy removed his shades, and that's when Jason noticed that his eyes were sea-green. Jason never saw a person who had black hair and green eyes before, despite travelling to many places. It looked mesmerizing and beautiful, like a painting: you couldn't keep your eyes off of it. "If we're never going to see each other again, it's safe to do this, right?"

And before Jason could even register what was happening, the brunet kissed him on the lips. It was soft, but lasted for about five seconds. It tasted of sea salt and honey, but before Jason could truly appreciate the moment, Percy pulled away.

"Well?" The green-eyed boy smirked.

"Uh. . ." Jason croaked, his face flaming. He was terribly confused, and didn't understand why he even _liked_ the kiss. Was he homosexual? Or was it simply because he was so caught up in the moment? "I have to go," he whispered. He stumbled away, still thinking about what just happened. It was his first kiss, too – gods, he could never forget his first kiss! No . . . he _had_ to forget about it. It wasn't at all what he imagined it to be.

But underneath his worrying, there was something that ruled out everything else.

 _Will I ever see Percy again?_

* * *

 **Update (2017-07-02)** : "So why didn't they just exchange numbers?" Well, I guess Percy wants to have this mysterious vibe going on or else it ruins their moment of the kiss. Suspecting that they won't see each other, Percy just kisses a random guy at a subway. Yes, go Percy! Seriously, though, it's like in a movie.

 **Fun Fact** : Originally, I wanted to make Percy blind. You could kind of see it hinting in this chapter. However, I decided not to because it was a challenge for me to write.


End file.
